


A Day at the Zoo: A Jim Moriarty Oneshot

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: A Father's Compromise [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor, parentmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: "Daddy!" Jim froze for a second, dark eyes turning to his boyfriend to see an identical expression of disbelief on his face. Then Seb scowled down at the baby, like she had just offended him to his very soul, and Jim scooped Thalia up with a devious grin."At least she has good taste, Tiger."





	

The day Thalia said her first word was a momentous one for Jim, though Sebastian was a bit put out about the whole thing. Jim knew why, but it only served to make his ego swell as he took the toddler in his arms and held her proudly against his chest. The moment had happened when the three of them were walking around the zoo, Thalia resting on Seb's broad shoulders with her chubby hands occasionally patting his head when she saw a particularly interesting animal.

They had just stopped in front of the elephant exhibit and Seb placed his daughter on her feet so she could grasp the bars of the enclosure. Jim wasn't fond of elephants, too smelly, but the one-and-a-half-year-old thought they were the best things ever and even had three National Geographic magazines about the stupid things.

A string of gibberish left her mouth as she pointed at the largest one, looking at the men over her shoulder with a broad grin. It was obvious that she was having the time of her life, her hearing aids allowing her to actually hear the elephants this time around. She'd just received the little devices two weeks ago, the best that money could buy because Jim would allow his Goddaughter to have nothing else, and she was having a field day with actually hearing things now.

They all stood there for a good five minutes, both men staring down at the blonde fondly as she stared at the two elephants with wide eyes. She was in awe of them and Jim knew she would have reached out to pet one had the fence not been taller than she was. A moment longer and she was ready to continue walking, turning to face her father and Jim. She gave them another big smile before raising her arms to be picked up. That's when it happened, her first real word coming out and addressed to Jim.

"Daddy!" Jim froze for a second, dark eyes turning to his boyfriend to see an identical expression of disbelief on his face. Then Seb scowled down at the baby, like she had just offended him to his very soul, and Jim scooped Thalia up with a devious grin.

"At least she has good taste, Tiger."


End file.
